Los mejores regalos vienen en paquetes extraños
by Gral. M. Orville Bloodraven
Summary: Se descubre en Hermione otra habilidad a parte del estudio sin receso, una muy conveniente para la fama del colegio en cuanto a otras instituciones, pero con esto vendran muchos conflictos.
1. Chapter 1

"Los mejores regales vienen en empaques extraños"

Aclaraciones:

-Chisme: Así se le llama cuando un rumor se corre a travez del vecindario, aquí en México.

-zurdazo: Palabra Mexicana para expresar una buena ejecución o un buen uso del lado izquierdo o surdo de algo.

El viento vespertino de quien sabe donde exactamente, frio, arrastraba verdes pastos, hojas blancas y castaños y rizados cabellos. Algunas veces jugando también con la vista de los jovenes que gozaban de sus travezuras con las faldas de las muchachas. Pero a ésta no, ésta era más inteligente, sentada en una diminuta barda de ladrillos, con las piernas cruzadas una sobre la otra y muchos libros encima, hacía como que veía a los jovenes en su practica de Quidditch pero en realidad el studio era lo único que le importaba.

Estaba tan metida en su escrito que a penas notaba cuando los demás estudiantes pasaban cerca de ella.

Pronto el viento la sacó de sus pensamientos, llevandose el trozo de pergamino en el que escribía. Bailó con él cada vez más alto, inalcanzable para la chica. Ella apenas pudo levantarse por el pedazo de papel cuando éste fue estrujado por una amarillenta mano, de dedos delgados, pegada a un fuerte brazo blanco de un muchacho de cabellos de color negro azabache y brillantes ojos emeralda detrás de unos anteojos redondos.

Él le sonreía aunque no estubiera del todo felíz. Se sujetaba fuertemente al mango de su escoba mientras bajaba hasta ella tan rápido que la chica en realidad ni se inmutó, pues él era el mejor en las picadas.

"¿Viste lo que hice?", le preguntó esperanzado de que a su amiga le interesara lo que a él al menos por educación.

"No, lo siento, es que el viento se llevó mi tarea y me distaje", le dijo evitando mirarle a los ojos para no sufrir el dolor de aquella mirada que en realidad no sabía de que era pero esperaba algo tan malo como el odio, la incredulidad, el enojo, o algo peor.

"Si, lo sé",le dijo desilucionado, entregandole el pedazo de pergamino, y no olvidó sonreir antes de montar su escoba de nuevo, aunque no con tantas ganas como la ultima vez.

Hermione volvió a la bardita en la que había estado sentada hasta que el viento tubo el descaro de interrumpirla en su labor, volvió a poner su libro y su pedazo de pergamino sobre sus piernas y ajustó la pluma para comenzar a escribir. Pero no salió nada, no se estaba concentrando en eso, porque había comenzado a refleccionar en esa cara que aunque no quizo alcanzó a ver en el último instante, la desilución escondida detras de la máscara sonriente que usaba su mejor amigo.

No era justo, él siempre se desvelaba cuando ella tenía que estudiar, sólo para acompañarla. Él siempre había aplaudido sus logros y la había ayudado en todo lo que había nesecitado, entonces ¿Porqué ella no podía hacer lo mismo por él? No era tan dificil, solo debía cerrar sus libros, guardar pluma y pergamino y mirar las acrobacias de los jovenes deportistas en su práctica.

Decidia y firme como nunca, así lo hizo, cerró su enorme libro sin importarle dejar aplastados y arrugados dentro a la pluma y el pedazo de pergamino, los arrojó a un lado suyo, en el verde y frio cesped, cruzó de nuevo las piernas, donde apoyó sus codos y en sus manos, su cabeza, para observer el entrenamiento.

Era bello el movimiento de las tunicas escarlata ondeantes al fuerte y frio viento de otoño, las piruetas de aquel rudo juego le parecieron entonces una obra de arte.

"Con razón les gusta tanto," pensó "Es muy bonito."

Vió como Katie Bell le arrebataba de las manos la quaffle a Harry-que estaba ahogandose de la risa- y salió a toda velocidad hacia los aros de anotación donde Ron- que era el guardian- miraba hacia el suelo y sonreía enjundioso. Le sonreía a Hermione y ella le devolvía el gesto, el cual pronto se convirtió en carcajada cuando Ron fue golpeado de la manera más boba por la quaffle que había mandado a gol su compañera Katie.

Hermione sentía un enorme dolor en el estomago, vió la necesidad de incarse primero, y luego de recostarse en el frio cesped. La risa la vencía, sentía que su cuerpo se rompía en dos partes, no podia más.

Sintiendo que si no se serenaba literalmente iba a morir de la risa, tomó aire y se incó de nuevo, apoyando la frente en sus rodillas hasta calmarse. Volvió a la bardita de ladrillos en donde había estado sentada. Justo cuando iba a sentarse de nuevo pudo ver una enorme bola blanca venir justo hacia su cara. Instintivamente funtó sus puños frente a su cara y la paró con un fuerte sonido de golpe. La bola botó en frente de ella, y sin más dificultad que girar levemente sobre su pie de apollo(el derecho), pateó sin mirar a donde el balón y volvió su interés de nuevo a su asiento favorito.

Cuando miró de nuevo al cielo y vió que todo el equipo bajaba hacia el mismo lugar a donde todos los que ya estaban abajo corrian supo que algo había ocurido. No dudó en corer al **chisme**, pues la curiosidad era muchisima. Cuando llegó vió a su compañero de clases Seamus Finnigan con toda la cara sangrada y una xpresión de complea confusion.

"¿Qué pasó?"preguntó en general y un chico desconocido para ella le contest alarmado:

"¡Mataste a nuestro capitán!"

"¿Qué?"volvió a preguntar incredula y entonces otro chico gritó:

"¡Ayuda!"

Olvidando completamente e comentario del otro joven, Hermione ofreció:"Yo puedo atenderlo" y se incó junto al chico, que notó su movimiento y solo pudo decir:"¡Que **zurdazo**!"

Hermione se quedó quieta, no dijo nada ni movió un músculo, solo pensaba, pues no comprendía a que se referían todos.

"Odio decir esto sangre sucia asquerosa pero...estás en el equípo", le dijo Pasny Parkinson que como muchos otros se había acercado a la escena.

°°°° °°°° °°°° °°°° °°°° °°°° °°°° °°°° °°°° °°°° °°°° °°°° °°°° °°°° °°°° °°°° °°°°°

Primer capitulo, muy corto pero puede tener continuación, tengo grandes planes para ésta historia pero eso depende de ustedes, si gústa pues le sigo, pero si no, ni caso tiene, así que denme su opinion por favor. Gracias por su atención.

Osama Bin Laden

¿En qué equipo ha sido admitida Hermione¿Qué pasará con Seamus¿Cuál es el descubrimiento? (Pregunta de review, es como una adivinanza, aunque es muy fácil)


	2. ¿Quién?¿Yo?

He cambiado mi nombre de nuevo (y digo de nuevo porque primero fui Skywalker D'Malfoy, luego Osama Bin Laden y ahora vuelvo a dejar de ser), ahora soy Angelique d'Angouleme, espero no causar mucha confusión o haberla disipado ahora.

¿Quién? ¿Yo?

A la mañana siguiente Hermione despertó muy feliz, ya se sentía tranquila después de pasar toda la tarde en la enfermería atosigando a Seamus para convencerle de que sentía mucho haberle roto la nariz, que le perdonara, pero jamás mencionó que no lo volvería hacer. En fin, brincó muy feliz hacia el baño, donde tomó una ducha matutina. Luego bajó a desayunar saltando y cantando con singular alegría y tirando los libros de vez en cuando, o si no golpeando a alguien. Cuando abrió la puerta del gran comedor golpeó a Draco Malfoy (que estaba del otro lado) tan fuerte que lo tumbó al suelo y valla que se dio cuenta pero no le dio más importancia y siguió su camino, saltando y tarareando como la caperucita roja, por supuesto no olvidando lanzar unas sonoras carcajadas ante la expresión del rubio. Así llegó hasta el asiento que le habían reservado sus amigos en la mesa de Griffindor.

Se sentó y muy alegre gritó a todo pulmón "Buenos días".

"¿Y qué tienen de buenos? ¡Maldita sangre sucia!" le gritó Draco enojado, sobándose la frente.

"Nada ahora que apareciste" y sonrió tanto como pudo.

"Vaya, se nota que estás feliz hoy, Hermione" noto Ron, "¿A qué se debe?"

"No lo sé", se limitó a contestarle ella mientras saboreaba su desayuno.

Entonces entró por la enorme puerta del Gran Comedor Seamus Finnigan, seguido por una multitud que hacía un gran alboroto, todos preocupados por su capitán y por su nariz. Desde éste momento Harry y Ron comenzaron a pensar en dueto, como si sus mentes estuvieran conectadas. Y pensaron que a la llegada de Seamus, Hermione entristecería un poco ya que fue ella quien le rompió la nariz, pero contrario a sus mentes ella se puso incluso más feliz y hasta se levantó y saludó al recién llegado con unos exageradamente enérgicos movimientos de brazos.

De pronto Hermione salió corriendo tomando desprevenidos a Harry y a Ron, quienes después de unos segundos de inercia mental corrieron tras ella.

Cuando Hermione llegó a donde Seamus gritó muy fuerte: "¡Hola Seamus! Veo que ya estas mejor ¿Qué tal un abrazo de buenos días?" Hermione abrió los brazos para abrazar a Seamus, pero alguien la jaló de a túnica.

Harry, Ron y Seamus habían sido salvados por una chica rubia de la casa de Slitherin llamada Pansy Parkinson. Nadie entendía que sucedía, ¿Porqué querría la señorita Parkinson hablar con una Griffindor y justo en ese momento, no podía ser posible por la única razón quizá obvia, pero si eso fuera cierto Pansy jamás lo mostraría, sería una completa humillación y deshonor a su casa traerle ganas a un muchacho como Finnigan.

"Granger ¿que haces? rápido, ve a cambiarte", le dijo Pansy mirándola seriamente y arrojándole un bulto de ropa bastante duro al pecho, haciendo un sonoro y doloroso golpe. Se volteó y terminó de decir:" Y si ves a Bones y a las demás diles que también se apuren que ya van muy tarde y que no estoy jugando". La rubia la soltó por fin (pues la tenía agarrada de la ropa), empujándola y haciéndola caer de sentón, dándole el tiempo suficiente a Seamus para huir.

Hermione no entendía que estaba sucediendo pero parecía que debía hacerlo de prisa, debido a las palabras de Parkinson:"rápido", "apuren", "tarde", así que salió del gran comedor y fue al baño mas cercano a cambiarse.

En su camino al baño no vio a nadie y cuando entró a éste tampoco. Se metió a uno de los cubículos y empezó a desenrollar el bulto de ropa que le había dado Pansy, primero vio una camiseta Roja con el escudo de Griffindor y otra amarilla, igualmente con el escudo. Luego vio unos shorts tanto amarillos como rojos. Después vio dos pares de calcetas largas cada una de un color liso, rojo o amarillo, y el escudo de Griffindor en pequeño por un lado. Luego vio unos tachones negros y entonces se comprendió porqué aquel golpe había sido tan ruidoso y doloroso. Encontró también un par de espinilleras y unas cuantas vendas. Fue poniendo todo como adivinó que iba, la camiseta y el short amarillos junto con las calcetas de este mismo color, las espinilleras incorrectamente por afuera de las calcetas y no supo que hacer con las vendas.

Terminó de cambiarse y se vio en el dilema de que no tenía idea de para que debía vestirse y apurarse y que seguro no era para ir a clases porque a Pansy qué le importaba su desempeño académico y aunque le importara no podría ir así. Lo más lógico que se le ocurrió era ir a buscar a Parkinson para disipar sus dudas, pero como no sabía donde se encontraba solo pudo formular el ir a las mazmorras, donde el despacho del profesor Snape para ver si su mal genio no le impedía decírselo.

Comenzó a trotar hacia las mazmorras pero cuando pasó por el aula de transformaciones, en el primer piso, éste tenía la puerta abierta y alguien estaba asomado por ella dejando ver hacia fuera su larga cabellera rubia. Hermione pensaba seguir su camino pero se distrajo más cuando Susan Bones, Padma Patil y una chica de menor edad que no conocía aún pasaron corriendo hacia donde aquella persona asomada a la puerta del aula y Susan volteó y le hizo algunas señas de que se apurara, que las siguiera. Hermione no hizo nada, no entendía porqué. Entonces la CHICA rubia sacó su cabeza del aula y dejó pasar a otras chicas. Susan le dijo algo que Hermione no alcanzó a escuchar, entonces PANSY volteó y le dijo:"Ya Granger, apúrate". Hermione no pudo hacer más que unirse al grupo de chicas que ya se preparaba para irse, y entonces vieron al final del pasillo justo en la dirección en la cual se dirigían a Marieta (la amiga de Cho Chang) quien en voz alta les dijo:"Rápido, Hanna y Millicent ya casi no pueden con lo chicos, si no nos apuramos les quitarán el campo".

Todas empezaron a correr y Hermione tras ellas.

Corrieron tan rápido como podían, siempre unidas, brincando escalones, bardas, arbustos, hasta llegar al "campo" donde Hanna Abbot y Millicent Bullstrode estaban rodeadas de chicos y en una notoria posición defensiva.

En cuanto las muchachas se acercaron al lugar de los hechos, con Pansy Parkinson a la cabeza, la mitad de los varones salieron corriendo, dejando ahí al capitán y a los más allegados luchando solos. Todos con miradas desafiantes en especial a la rubia, pero ésta, sin una pizca de miedo en todo su cuerpo, arrebató bravamente el balón que tenía en las manos Seamus Finnigan, capitán del equipo, lo dejó caer al piso y lo "mató" con sus tachones plateados. Entonces el medio estorbo se disipó y pudieron continuar en paz.

Pansy se dirigió al círculo central del campo y todas la siguieron menos Hermione, quien no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Así no pudo oír lo que la capitana del equipo le decía a las demás integrantes:"Hoy vamos a probar que tal juega Granger en equipo, así que quiero que sean sus maestras y le ayuden en todo lo que nesecite en cuanto al juego." Toda asintieron pero entonces Susan dijo:

"Pansy, en este equipo todas nos tratamos igual así que… ¿no crees que sería bueno que empezaras a llamarla por su nombre?" A esto Pansy no puso muy buena cara pero al final accedió y avanzó a preparar el entrenamiento, seguida por todas las demás, menos Susan y Millicent que se quedaron ahí a llamar a Hermione y a esperar a que llegara hasta ellas.

Cuando lo hizo todo el equipo notó que traía las vendas colgando del cuello y se dieron cuenta así que tendrían mucho trabajo ese día.

"Comiencen a calentar, yo me encargo", dijo Pansy a todo el equipo, que la obedeció. Volteó a ver a Hermione y el dijo secamente:"siéntate." Ella así lo hizo y miró muy atenta y extrañada como la otra chica le sacaba los botines y las calcetas. Luego comenzó a enrollar una venda en el tobillo de Hermione al tiempo que decía:"Infórmame si están muy justas o no podrás jugar a gusto. Dime todo con confianza cuentas con cualquiera de las integrantes del equipo así que no dudes en expresarte." Lo dijo de una manera muy poco amable, más bien seca, se notaba que no quería a la joven Griffindor.

Pansy terminó de colocarle correctamente las vendas a Hermione y continuó con las espinilleras. Sentía que estaba haciendo todo el trabajo ella y quiso averiguar si Hermione estaba relajada dejándose querer así que volteó a verla pero descubrió su cara de incredulidad así que dijo:"Las vendas son para darle apoyo a tus tobillos, si quieres puedes dejar de usarlas después, cuando tus tobillos se fortalezcan".

"¿Y éstas para qué son?", preguntó Hermione refiriéndose a las espinilleras.

"Son para protegerte de los golpes, es un lugar donde hay poco músculo y no se necesita un golpe muy duro para fracturar el hueso". Hermione no se alarmó mucho, se sentía protegida y confiaba en Pansy, pues a pesar de que no fuera muy amable con ella, sabía lo que hacía. Pansy comenzó a subirle las calcetas y mientras le ofrecía una liga para el cabello le dijo "el colegio nos proporciona el uniforme y el equipo, solamente los tachones no, es algo muy personal y hay para todos los gustos. Lo mejor es que vayas a buscar los que mejor te acomoden pero por mientras puedes usar estos." Concluyó dándole unos golpecitos a los botines negros que le había dado a Hermione.

Pansy se incorporó y se unió al equipo que trotaba siguiendo el contorno de la cancha, detrás de ella Hermione. Trotaron aprox. 18 min. Y luego comenzaron a hacer estiramientos, cada quien por su lado y como Hermione no tenía idea de que hacer, copió todos los movimientos de Pansy. Luego hicieron varios ejercicios tanto de acondicionamiento físico como de conducción, pase y más de técnica.

También practicaron tiro y éste ejercicio es el que describiré:

Susan Bones se acercó a la portería y se puso unos guantes que a Hermione le parecieron un tanto graciosos, le recordaban a Mickey Mouse. Luego Pansy colocó un balón en el suelo a una considerable distancia del arco y todas las chicas hicieron una fila. Al principio estaba Hanna Abbot, quien pateó la pelota y a penas llegó a donde Susan quien se hincó y el esférico cayó en sus manos.

Le siguió Milicent Bullstrode, que elevó la pelota y Susan tubo que saltar para alcanzarla. Así siguieron las demás y Hermione dejó de poner atención a las pateadoras para ver a la portera Susan que volaba y jamás dejó que una pelota entrara a la portería.

Notó que de pronto Susan se puso muy nerviosa, miraba fijamente a donde estaba la pateadora y no dejaba de moverse. Entonces Hermione quiso saber quien le infundía tal miedo y nervio. Volteó a ver a la tiradora y distinguió a Parvati Patil que sonreía segura. La muchacha se colocó en escuadra y pateó el balón. La patada resonó y Hermione vio a la pelota volar en una cerrada curva a la derecha, elevándose y volviendo a bajar, terminando en la esquina izquierda de la portería. Donde Susan Bones voló una increíble distancia de casi dos metros hacia arriba y se colgó de ella cayendo de costado y rodando exhausta hasta quedar boca arriba, para regresar el balón con las manos.

Parvati gruñó y golpeó el aire con el puño expresando tanto enojo como asombro.

De pronto dejaron de dispararse los balones y se dio cuenta que era porque le tocaba a ella disparar el siguiente balón. Como tardó un poco en entender eso, Pansy asumió que no tiraba porque no sabía como hacerlo así que se acercó y le dijo:"Así", se coloco a unos dos metros del balón, en una escuadra a la portería y continuó "golpéalo con la parte interna del pie" así lo hizo. El balón viajó por los aires, se elevó volvió a bajar en una curva que terminó en pecho de Susan, donde sus manos ya lo esperaban.

Hermione se colocó en escuadra a la portería, tomó vuelo pero al patear cerró la escuadra golpeando el balón con la punta del pie. El sonido del golpe exaltó hasta a los ladrillos del castillo y Susan solo intentó meter una mano para detener el disparo, pero se arrepintió, con más temor aún que el que le tenía a los tiros de Parvati.

La ronda terminó con un tiro de Marieta a la esquina baja de la portería y que Susan logró parar deslizándose hasta él con las rodillas. Después de eso Millicent se colocó en la portería y se puso los guantes graciosos y Susan se dirigió a la fila a tirar.

Luego jugaron un futbolito donde Hermione tuvo la oportunidad de ser portera y parar algunos tiros como ella sabía, con los puños, y de lanzarse también. Finalizaron el entrenamiento con una platica técnica (y en ciertos puntos de ésta no solo de fútbol) y volvieron al castillo después de las cuatro de la tarde.

Hermione se dirigió directamente a las duchas de la torre de Griffindor. Cuando pasó por la sala común ignoró completamente a Ron y a Harry, subió casi corriendo a su dormitorio y pudo escuchar detrás de ella los gritos de Ron al resbalarse por las escaleras debido al sistema de seguridad.

Después de media hora Hermione bajó a la sala común y aún no terminada de llegar cuando un enfadado Ron que ya le gritaba:" ¿Dónde has estado? No fuiste a comer y nos ignoraste completamente cuando llegaste ¿Qué te pasa?" finalizó histérico.

"Estuve con Pansy y las demás en el entrenamiento" dijo tratando de mantener la calma.

"¿Qué estuviste con quién?" preguntó extrañado Harry.

"¿A sí? ¿Y entonces porque nos ignoraste cuando llegaste? Dijo Ron a punto de estallar, "espera, ¿qué estuviste con quiénes?"

"Bueno es que venía algo sucia de la práctica y la verdad me da mucha pena estar así con ustedes", les aseguró con una sonrisita avergonzada.

"No te preocupes Hermione, somos de confianza", le sonrió Harry.

"Si, pero no es bueno quedarse sucio, es antihigiénico y es peligroso para la salud, podría contraer alguna infección o algo así."

"¿Estuviste con Pansy Parkinson?" dijo Ron más enojado que nunca no solo por lo que Hermione había hecho ese día y con quien, también porque ella y Harry lo ignoraban tranquilamente mientras hacía su berrinche.

"Pero es una buena persona, Ron y también es buena para el soccer", le aseguró la chica.

"Soccer, estuviste jugando soccer. Como el maldito ídolo Samus Finnigan, con Parkinson y te olvidaste del Quiditch" Ron más parecía que estaba delirando.

Para que no se armara más revuelo, Harry y Hermione ignoraron completamente a Ron y bajaron juntos a cenar, teniendo que oír a Ron histérico detrás de ellos la mitad del camino.

Era muy temprano para la cena, pero como los deportistas no deben desvelarse pues afecta a su desempeño físico y mental cuando entraron al Gran Comedor encontraron al equipo varonil de soccer en la mesa de Hufflepuf, al equipo femenil de soccer en la mesa de Griffindor y a los equipos de Quiditch repartidos en las mesas de Ravenclaw y Slitherin.

Al finalizar la cena Pansy se acercó a Hermione y le dijo sonriendo:"Estas en el equipo Hermione, nesecitaras tus propios tachones para jugar, mañana habrá una expedición a Hogsmade, podrías conseguir unos".

"Claro, Millicent y yo podemos ir contigo para ayudarte a elegir unos", ofreció feliz Susan "¿Gustan ir, chicos?" les preguntó a Harry y a Ron que también estaban presentes.

"Claro", aceptó Harry con gusto.

"¡Si es para algo de soccer voy!" gritó Ron y le volteó la cara a todos muy indignado.

"Pues no vayas", le contestó Hermione y todos se fueron de ahí dejándolo solo. Entonces cambió de parecer, al día siguiente se disculparía y acompañaría al grupo a Hogsmade. No iba a dejar que Harry fuera con ella y darle la oportunidad de quitarle a su chica y aunque no estaba seguro de que eso era lo que quería el orgullo, el celo y el enojo lo cegaron y un odio hacia Harry comenzó a crecer en él.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Pues he aquí el segundo capítulo, verán que ya comienza a haber un poco de romance o más bien celos, pero todo puede cambiar de la manera más loca así que manden su opinión para saber si debo continuar con esto. Gracias a todos aquellos que me han mandado su opinión.

atte.: Angelique d'Angoulême


End file.
